primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Primal Evolution
The Atmosphere Before we get into the mechanics, it's important to have a grasp the tone the campaign was intended to convey. The modifications and additions to the rules are intended to help that sense of atmosphere. While the overall setting can be modified to play as anything from post-apocalyptic to gothic, the rule mods are intended to set a balance between tactical planning and high-speed action. The Feel of the Campaign The atmosphere through the marquisate – soon to be kingdom – is guarded optimism. They have lived in troll country for a century, on the back door of an unstable, god-like lich – and they've thrived. Every farmer, every shop-keep, blacksmith or dockhand knows they are a part of something special, though very few grasp the depth of change about to wash over Faerûn and Toril an instant after. The magic is indistinguishable from technology, and the technology is inseparable from magic. The characters can feel the energy here... The Speed of the Campaign Players will feel their characters are over-powered in comparison to other introductory-level campaigns. That’s doubly true at lower levels, though the adventures – very mission-centric in Stonehearth areas – should keep the pace moving. As character levels climb, so do the stakes and the challenges. Ultimately, the PCs are given more because they are asked to do more. In overall gameplay mechanics, the characters are designed to chew through opponents much faster than the rate dictated by the 5e levels-of-parity Challenge Rating system. Most monsters are essentially trash encounters, though it’s quite possible that cold dice could throw in a few surprises (just as it does in real life). If the players are resting on their laurels, it's a great opportunity for the DM to throw a reminder in that there are bigger adversaries than the ones they may be currently working against... and those adversaries are working hard. The Rules At the time of this writing, the current D&D gameplay system is 5th Edition (5e), with d20 variations via the Open Game License. The assumption is that this campaign will be played with 5e guidance, though the reality is that it could be played with the System Reference Document, playing cards, flipped coins or any system where equivalent probabilities can be set, modified and challenged. The points here are the scenarios and situations. The Primal Campaign relies on a premise that warps a bit of the foundations and fabric of 5e reality. Beyond character creation and leveling, these rule additions and modifications are listed here. Primal Magic * [[Primal Magic|'Primal Magic']] is raw magic redefined, including the divine perspective on mortal use of raw magic. This is what opens the door to everything else. * For a more meta discussion of magic in the PMC, check out ''Speaking in Deep Geek''... Magic Casting * [[Magic casting|'Magic casting']] is an overview of spellcasting in relation to Primal Magic. Magical Items * [[Magic items|'Magic items']] is a sub-list page of Magical Items in the PMC. This list isn't exclusive to Primal Magic items, but does focus on them. Magical Item Creation * [[Magic item creation|'Magic item creation']] clarifies both Weave and Primally-powered magic item production. Magical Item Availability * [[Magic item availability|'Magic item availability']] defines likelihood of finding Item X in any given marketplace. Selling in the Rare Market * [[Selling|'Selling']] covers the player's perspective of that market as a dealer in recovered or salvaged artifacts and relics, as well as character-constructed or expropriated exceptional magical items. Maritime Roleplay * [[Maritime roleplay|'Maritime roleplay']] is an early possibility for campaign scenarios. Travel by Spelljammer * [[Spelljammer modification|'Spelljammer travel']] is a possibility at any point, but a probability in the late stages of the game. Category:DM/GM Notes __NOEDITSECTION__